To be like them
by Erin Elric
Summary: post movie Starscream awakes back on Earth only he isn't Starscream anymore.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Transformers fic so I'm sorry if any one is OOC.

To be like them

Chapter one

Waking up back on Earth was a shock to Starscream's processors. The last thing he remembered was leaving the planet. He got up off the cold ground and studied his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a grassy field; a few trees dotted the area around him. The very first thing he noticed that the pine trees around him were bigger than he was. This of course struck him as well odd.

He staggered a few feet forward legs feeling like jell-o. He walked over to a small pond and stopped. He looked down at it and reflecting back at him was not himself but the face of a human.

He back away screaming as if the pond had some how changed him. After he calmed down a little he looked down at his hands which were indeed those of a human. He took a few deep breaths and walked back to the pond and studied his new self.

His knew body was fair skinned, he had short light blond hair, and his eyes were a vibrant shade of blue. He appeared to be a human in his mid twenties to early thirties. He also quickly noticed that he wasn't a very big human by any sorts, and that he was wearing clothes. How he got clothes perplexed him as much as being human.

He heard what sounded like engines of vehicles off in the distance. At first he worried it was an Autobot attack but soon figured it was just a nearby highway as humans called it.

Since he truly didn't know where to go or even where he was for that matter he decided to follow the sounds to the highway.

The walk to the highway felt like it took eons given the fact he was used to flying everywhere. Finally he made it to the road.

He looked around and weighed the possible options he had at hand. He could commandeer a human vehicle but he wasn't exactly sure that he knew neither how to drive nor how he would get rid of the human occupants. He could walk to a nearby town but there was no roads signs to aide him. He decided that walking some where or any where was better than standing there feeling lost.

He decided to cross the road because there was more room to walk on the other side. As he began to cross he saw a car coming, he didn't think anything over it till he realized. Organic body plus car equaled death. And a painful one at that. "Slag!" he screamed as dove out of the way of the car. Thankfully the driver had slowed down some and missed him.

He rolled over off the road and onto the ground. He mumbled a few choice curses as he stood up dusting himself off.

The car had come to a stop and pulled off to the side. Driver side door opened and a brown haired teenage boy steeped out of the car.

"Sir are you all right?" asked the boy

He felt like he had seen the kid some where before. He shielded his eyes from the car's headlights which appeared to have gotten brighter. "Yes." He answered as he unshielded his eyes as the car's lights dimmed as strangely as they had light up.

"A-are you sure?" the kid asked walking closer voice trembling a bit. "You don't sound well are… you drunk sir?"

Offended a bit by the remark about his voice he glared at the kid without thinking. "I am not drunk." He said making sure the stupid human heard each little word.

"S-sorry." He stammered. "So… do you like need help?"

"Yes I'm lost." He admitted though he truly didn't want to.

"Oh umm… how about I give you a lift to the police station? It's a long walk back to Tranquility from here." He said pointing at the car behind him.

"All right." He said coldly as he walked closer to the car.

Before he got to close the boy turned to him hand extended in a human greeting and said. "I'm Sam Witwicky."

"I'm…" he paused as he tired to think of a human name. "Steven Star." He said trying to cover the hesitance in his voice as he shook his hand remembering some of the things that he had learned about humans over time such as greetings.

"Cool." He said nodding as he opened the driver side door.

He heard the sound of the doors unlocking as Sam nodded to the other door.

"Get in."

He walked over to it but when he tried to open the door it suddenly locked on him.

"Sorry." Said Sam hitting the door lock button again though the same thing happened.

Suddenly the door flung open sending Starscream back onto the dirt with a loud thud.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Sam as he got out of the car to check on the fallen man.

Starscream slowly stood back up. He glared at the car. "That was very rude for an Autobot."

Before Sam could question what was going on Bumblebee transformed into his robot form.

"Bee no! Some one will see you!" yelled Sam in protest as he jumped around the car waving his arms as if the mech didn't see him.

"Starscream." Said Bumblebee glaring at the 'human'

"Who?" asked Sam who had stopped his 'listen to me' dance and looked up at him.

Starscream crossed his arms across his chest and stood there smiling smugly.

"He's a Decepticon." Bumblebee said answering Sam's question.

Sam looked at the blond human than back to the car turned robot. "He doesn't look like a Decepticon."

"Looks can be deceiving." Starscream said pointing to Bumblebee. "After all your car doesn't look like an Autobot all the time does he?"

Sam glared at him, he hadn't known Starscream long and he already didn't like him. "This guys a real asshole."

"Mind your language Sam." Said Bumblebee before he focused his attention on Starscream. "Why are you back on Earth? And why are you human?"

"Why would I tell you?" he asked smugly

Bumblebee drew out his arm cannon and pointed it at him.

"I thought you Autobots had a 'don't kill humans' policy."

He paused and with drew his weapon. "I ask you again. Why are you back on Earth and why are you human?"

"And I ask you again why would I tell you?"

Bumblebee decided that there was no reasoning with him. "Sam."

"Yeah?" asked the teenager who felt like he had remained silent for far too long. "Call Optimus and tell him we're returning to base, with a Decepticon prisoner."

"Right." He said nodding as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons.

Starscream figured that the Autobots must have created a way to communicate with the teenager via his cellar phone.

Sam walked away from the two while talking. He soon walked back all Starscream heard was him saying. "Yeah I understand I'll tell him. See ya in a few bye." He closed the phone then looked back at Bumblebee. "Optimus says to bring him in."

Bumblebee changed back into his car form as Sam said to Starscream.

"Get in the car."

"Do not order me human." He snapped glaring at him.

"And you are?" he asked a bit too sarcastic for Starscream's liking.

Realizing as long as the Autobot was there that he was way out matched for now, he got into the car.

As the Camero pulled back onto the highway going back the way it came Starscream dreaded what awaited him once he got to the Autobot base.

Next chapter coming soon, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all for the reviews. To be like them 

Chapter 2

The drive up the road to the Autobot based seemed like it took forever. Starscream stared out of the window watching the scenery roll by. It was quiet other than the annoying music that poured out of the Autobot's car radio.

"Must you listen to that trash?" asked Starscream who didn't even look at Sam.

"What?" asked Sam who glanced at him.

He sighed. "I said must you listen to that trash?" he said louder.

Sam turned down the radio. "What did you say?"

"Nothing you annoying human." He spat out.

Sam was going to say something but was stopped by Bumblebee saying his name in a warning tone of voice.

"Yeah I know." He whispered and focused on the road ahead. "We're almost there." He said as the car went down a side road. Up ahead was a huge gate that seemed like an entrance to a military base.

"I thought you Autobots was trying to stay out of sight." Said Starscream he pointed at the gate. "This is obvious you might as well hang a sign that says 'Autobots live here'."

"No one is going to try to break in."

"Why?"

"It looks like a military base besides not that many people come up here." He finished as the car pulled up to the gate. Sam rolled down the window and placed his hand on a scanning device.

The computer voice said. "Scan complete." And the gates opened up. "No one is getting in." said Sam as he pulled his arm back in the car. They drove up the road to the main part of the base.

The door opened almost like a garage door as the yellow car went right on in.

The two passengers got out of the car as Bumblebee transformed into his robot form.

Studying his surroundings Starscream soon felt like an ant. The computers and a nearby table with chairs were considerably bigger than he was.

A door opened up and Optimus Prime walked out of it.

Now Starscream really felt tiny, but he made sure not to show it.

"Starscream." Said the deep booming voice of Optimus Prime.

"Prime." He hissed he looking up at the giant.

There was a silence from the giant mech, followed by him frowning as he looked down at Starscream then finally said. "How did this happen? And why are you back on Earth?"

"I…" he trailed off crossing his arms and looked away then finally answered. "I don't remember a thing. The last memory I can bring up is of me leaving this dirt ball of a planet. So what are you going to do to me?"

"Since you are human. Or at least appear to be one, you are not a threat to us. However your lack of memory of it worries me."

He chuckled. "You Autobots amaze me." He said looking up at him. "You do realize that you are helping your enemy. The very same enemy who might gather up some troops and kill you later on."

Optimus did not say anything to Starscream. He looked at Bumblebee and said. "Take him to the med bay."

"Yes sir." Said Bumblebee as he walked away with Starscream following him.

They walked over to another massive door that opened to revile the med bay.

The green mech turned away from his work to see who had entered the room. "So what Sam said was true. You are human." He picked up a piece of equipment off of a nearby table.

Before Starscream could even think of anything to say a bright light blinded him. "By Primus!" He screamed covering his eyes turning away blinking and rubbing his eyes. "Are you trying to blind me!?" He demanded as he turned back to the medic.

"I was scanning you, you idiot. This." He said holding up the small device. "Was made to scan creatures other than us since how scanners for us is much to big for smaller creatures."

"Well don't do it again!" he yelled.

Before Ratchet could threaten Starscream's life in many horrible ways Bumblebee intervened the future fight by saying.

"What does the scanner say?"

He looked down at the handheld device his face clearly marked with confusion.

"What is it?" asked Starscream concern obviously in his voice

"According to this your not human."

Starscream's expression changed to confusion as well. "Then what does it say I am?"

He stared at the small scanner. Optics focused on the little screen. "It doesn't recognize you as anything." He said puzzlement clearly in his voice.

"That doesn't make any sense! I'm standing right here I exist!" shouted Starscream as if Ratchet was at fault for the reading.

"Don't get mad at me I have nothing to do with this." He said shaking his head as he walked over to a nearby computer. "I'll have to study the data further to find out what's going on." He looked back at the former jet after he finished the sentence.

"How long will that take?"

He thought about the question, glanced over at the computer then finally said. "About a day."

"A day?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What am I supposed to do till then? This place isn't exactly human friendly."

"Not my problem." The medic snipped as he continued with his work.

Starscream was very offended but before he could say anything Bumblebee interrupted his train of thought.

"We'll work something out. Come on let's let Ratchet do his work." He said as he turned back to the door.

Starscream followed though he was still offended by the medic's attitude to him.

Outside in the lobby like area of the base Sam was standing by waiting for them. He looked up at them and said. "So what's the verdict?"

"Ratchet's scanners can't tell what he is." Said Bumblebee pointing at Starscream.

"Weird." Stated Sam looking a bit apathetic about the whole ordeal.

"He's needs a place to stay though." He said looking at the young human hoping that the comment conveyed the message without out right saying it.

"No!" Sam shouting pointing vigorously at the two. "He is not staying at my place! What if he decides he doesn't like me and tries to kill me or something?"

"I'll be there to protect you as all ways, Sam." Said Bumblebee.

"Besides I all ready don't like you." Said Starscream smiling evilly.

"No! No,no,no,no!" chanted Sam pacing around as if yelling no enough times would make Starscream disappear. That's when Sam realized tough he thought this was a bad idea someone else disagreed.

"Having Starscream stay at Sam's residence will be a good why to teach him how to be 'human' after all he maybe stuck like this for the rest of time." Said Optimus who had walked into the middle of the argument.

"But!" protested Sam.

"No buts Sam. This is a task that I trust you to do."

"What if he goes all psycho on me and tries to take me out with a butcher knife."

"Bumblebee will be near by."

Sam was still not fully convinced of the idea.

"What about his creators?" asked Starscream nodding to Sam. "Won't they have many questions as to who I am and why I'm there?"

"My parents are out of town on vacation." He said making sure that Starscream heard the word parents. Hoping that the Decepticon turned human would know to use the word instead of 'creators' "This week was supposed to be my vacation as well." He mumbled looking down at his feet.

"There will be other weeks Sam." Said Optimus looking at the teenager.

He sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

"So it's decided then. Despite mine and the human's opinion I'm staying at his residence."

"My name is Sam!" protested Sam though his completes fell on deaf ears since Starscream choose to ignore him.

Optimus nodded then said. "Yes you will stay at the Witwicky residence and adapt to human life."

"I don't plan on staying human though."

He sighed then shook his head. "As stated before, Starscream you may not have a choice on the matter."

Ignoring him he turned to Sam. "Can we leave now? I grow tired of this Autobot invested dump."

"I guess so." He sighed feeling very defeated.

Bumblebee changed into his car form as if on cue and the two passengers got in.

"Farwell." Said Optimus as he flipped a switch that opened the garage like door.

The yellow Camero left the base and drove down the driveway like road back to the main road and head to Tranquility.

Next chapter coming soon, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for the reviews. Sorry for the long delay.

To be like them

Chapter 3

"So this is your home." Said Starscream as the yellow car pulled into the driveway.

Sam nodded and simply added. "This is home."

The teen exited the car as it came to a stop and Starscream did the same.

"And what of him?" he asked pointing to Bumblebee.

"What about me?" asked the yellow Autobot

"Where do you recharge at?" he looked around inspecting his surroundings. "Surely you don't recharge in the…"

"Yard?" asked Bumblebee cutting his sentence short. "For your information Starscream I do recharge in the yard. Unlike most people I do not think it is beneath me to recharge here."

Starscream choose to ignore Bumblebee and said to Sam. "Why are there so many useless plants surrounding your residence? Surely they are not for defense."

"Those Starscream are called flowers, and they are not defending the house." Said Sam as he lowered down to one of the many flowerbeds.

"Then what do they do?"

Sam paused he never really knew the reason as to why his mother planted so many of them either so he picked the best logical answer. "To make the yard look pretty." And stood back up after he removed a dead leaf from the flowerbed.

The blond man just stared at him for a few seconds looked around then finally asked. "What is the point then? Your residence is surrounded by defense barrier." He said nodding to the fence.

"That's called a fence Starscream."

"What's its function?" he asked tilting his head to the side a bit reminding Sam of Mojo.

"Mostly to keep Mojo in the yard. It's also for privacy." Sam was starting to hope that Starscream was catching on to this whole 'human thing' because he was really getting tired of explaining every little thing to him just in the back yard alone.

"What's a Mojo?"

"You'll see." He said nodding to the back door as he pulled the house key out of his pocket and stepped up to the porch. Sam started to wonder if maybe he should have told Starscream about Mojo before he did this to him but it was much to late now.

He opened the back door and the small brown dog charged out of the house barking happily at Sam then he noticed Starscream.

"By the pit!" screeched Starscream as the small dog charged at him barking rather loudly. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Mojo." Said Sam picking up the yapping dog. "He's name is Mojo he tends to listen to you when you call him by his name and not 'thing'."

"I don't care its loud, small, and it stinks!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked in his house Starscream followed him.

"Okay follow me upstairs I'll so you your room."

He nodded and followed the teen upstairs.

Sam pointed to a door to the right of them. "That is the guest room you can sleep there." He opened a nearby closet and pulled out a bag full of clothes. "Here." He said holding out the bag.

"What are those?"

"Clothes duh. They're old we were going to donate them but… we kind of didn't get around to it. I guess that's a good thing then."

He took the clothes and frowned when he looked down in the bag.

"Don't worry we did wash them." He pointed to a door to the left of them. "That is the bathroom. And don't worry about privacy issues I have my own in my room."

He remained silent which caused Sam to yell.

"Please tell you know about bathrooms!"

"Human I wasn't created yesterday, I have a general understanding of humans and their biological functions."

Sam paused then remarked. "I take it that's a yes."

"Yes I know about those facilities."

"If you don't mind me asking. How or why do you know about that?"

"Organic anatomy. I had to take it when I went to the Academy."

He nodded. "Well I'm going to find something for dinner." He said as he walked back down stairs.

Starscream took the bag of clothes and walked into his room. The room was pretty bland but he wasn't expecting much. He dumped the clothes onto the bed and began picking out the items that he liked and those that he didn't were placed back in the back.

He looked around then began to wonder what to do with the clothing now. He noticed a closet in the room with a few hangers in it. He walked over to it picked up a hanger than figured that the clothes were supposed to be hung up in the closet. He hung up the clothes to the best of his ability and decided to go back down stairs.

He walked down the stairs and noticed Sam in the kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen area.

"About time. Here." He said handing him a plate. "I figured you would have been down stairs all ready."

The simple replay he got back was. "Clothes."

"What about them?"

"I didn't know where they were stored at."

Sam laughed "I thought you knew about humans."

"I said I knew biological things not culture."

Sam didn't responded instead he placed a slice of pizza on Starscream's plate.

"What is this?"

"Food."

"I know that but what kind is it. What's its name?"

"Pizza."

He picked up the slice and stared at it as if it had insulted him. "It's disgusting."

"You haven't even tried it yet."

"I don't need to look at it. It's disgusting. No wonder you humans get so fat look at the things you eat."

"Just eat the damn thing!" he screamed. Sam was now worried that he could hit by said pizza or Starscream would get a knife and stab him.

He did neither and didn't even reasoned to him as he picked up the pizza and took a bite.

"There not that bad is it?"

"It's putrid."

"It can't be that bad."

He dropped the plate back onto the counter so hard the pizza nearly flew off of it.

"All right…" he trailed off as he walked over to the living room surprisingly enough Starscream followed him and sat down in on of the chairs near the TV.

Sam sat in the other one and pulled out a tray table so he could watch TV and eat. He turned on the TV and decided to ignore the fact that Starscream was there.

A few minutes later Sam finished his dinner in peace he glanced over at Starscream who had remained silent. Before Sam said anything the blond man said. "I don't feel well."

Before Sam could question him as to what was wrong he covered his mouth and made a gagging like noise.

"No not in the living room!" he yelled as he grabbed a small trashcan that was nearby and ran it over to him.

Thankfully he made it in time as Starscream threw up in the trashcan.

"How disgusting." He gagged as he handed the trashcan back to Sam.

He frowned at it as he began to feel sick himself just by holding that can. "Are you all right?"

"I think so other than this horrible taste in my mouth."

"Go upstairs and rinse your mouth out. I'll dispose of this." He said nodding to the trashcan.

Starscream did go upstairs to the bathroom. He splashed some water in his mouth then spit it back out and rinsed the sink out. He still really didn't feel well. He sat down on the floor and sat there hoping his stomach contents would choose to remain in his stomach.

There was a knock at the door. "Starscream?"

"Yes." He knew that he could have said something sarcastic to him but he choose not to.

"Are you sure your all right?"

He paused and decided to take down some of defenses and answer the boy truthfully. "No I'm not sure."

"I called Ratchet he thinks your body can't handle food and that's why you got sick. Though he said he can't be sure until the tests are finished and such."

"Great." He sighed he decided that his stomach was settled enough as he got up and opened the door. "Are you going to take me back to the base now?"

"No it's late. You should get some rest."

He nodded and simply walked to his room with out saying a word.

Starscream had figured going to sleep would allow him a brief moment away from this torment but he had a dream.

His dream wasn't very complete nor did it make much sense. He was standing in a lab like area of the Decepticon base and he was in his rightful form. He was staring at a computer screen when suddenly some one said something to him.

"Screamer are you sure about this?" asked Skywarp.

Starscream turned to the purple mech. "Of course I am."

"But Screamer." Started Thundercracker who was cut off by Starscream.

"No buts this is the only way I can regain my rightful place."

Starscream didn't get to finish the dream because he was rudely awaken by.

"Starscream!" yelled Sam shaking him.

He slapped his hand away. "What?" he asked hatefully as he sat up.

"Remember we have to go the Autobot base."

He sighed and laid back down. "Give me ten minutes."

"No I all ready let you sleep in an hour you have to get up."

He rolled over. "Another hour then."

"Starscream." he growled. Said man ignored him Sam came up with a solution to the problem he left the room.

Starscream figured that the human decided to let him sleep when the boy walked back into the room and yelled. "Get him Mojo!" as he tossed the dog in the bed.

Starscream screamed as the small dog nibbled at as clothes and hair. "Get that thing out of the bed!"

"Not until you call him by his name and agree to get out of the bed."

"Get the Mojo thing out of my bed and I'll go to the stupid meeting!" he screamed pushing the dog away from him.

"Mojo." Said Sam the dog left the bed and left the room. "Get ready and lets go. I'll be down stairs." He said leaving.

Defeated Starscream grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

After getting ready to start the day Starscream wondered down stairs. He could hear Sam talking to Bumblebee.

"You shouldn't get to close to him. He is not one to be trusted." Said Bumblebee

"I'm not saying that I see him as a friend I'm just saying I think you guys misjudged him a bit."

Bumblebee didn't answer and Sam looked back at Starscream. "Uh hi." He said weakly.

"Are we going or not?" he asked pretending like he didn't hear the conversation between the Autobot and the human.

"Yeah let's go."

For some reason the drive to the Autobot base seemed to get longer and longer each time he went to it.

Sam went trough the same routine of opening the gate to the base. They drove up to the base itself and the garage like door opened for them. They pulled right on in and the two passengers exited the car as Bumblebee transformed.

"Starscream." Said Optimus Prime his deep voice resonating throughout the room.

"Yes?" asked said human looking up at the mighty Autobot leader.

"Ratchet has finished the tests. Thanks to the information we received from Sam last night we were able to figure out what exactly you are now." As Optimus was finishing that sentence Ratchet walked out of the med bay carrying a few data pads.

"You were not turned into a human." He said holding out the data pad for him to read.

"Then what am I then?" he asked looking at the data pad.

"Your spark was placed in a android shell. Something that was only theorized long ago, your idea I believe."

He stared at the data pad sure enough written on it in Cybertronian was the whole idea of an alternative body for them to better suit them when they went to other planets.

"I had forgotten about this…" he paused reflectively. "To graduate from the academy people in my field of work had to come up with a scientific invention. It didn't have to work it just had to be explained what it would do and how it would work."

"Clearly it worked." Said Ratchet as he pulled the data pad away from him.

"It is also clear that you afflicted this on yourself." Said Optimus in a suspicious tone of voice.

"And what gives you that idea? For all you know I could have been betrayed."

"Starscream this body you live in now is your own invention what do you expect us to think."

He paused again as he looked down at the ground deep in thought. He slowly looked up at Ratchet and asked. "So how do I get back to my rightful form?" worry was clear in his voice as he shifted his weight uneasily.

"Without your real body you can't change back."

"Slag." He cursed as the expression on his face turned crest fallen.

"There's more." Said Ratchet who continued his sentence once he was sure he got Starscream's attention. "Your current body is either incomplete or only a prototype it originally was made to be able to digest food like energon to blend in with organic life forms. We were able to figure this out once we found out that food made you sick."

"So what am I supposed to eat?"

"The tests were inconclusive on that but for not just drink very low grade energon."

"Great." He mumbled.

"What's the difference between very low grade and regular energon?" asked Sam

"Very low grade is like baby food to you humans." Said Optimus

Sam started laughing.

"It's not funny!" yelled Starscream who turned to face the teenager.

"Sorry." He said still laughing.

"Starscream you shouldn't yell at the only person who is willing to give you a place to stay." Said Optimus

"You forced me!" Protested Sam as he lightly stomped his foot.

Decided to ignore the ranting of the boy he said to Ratchet. "So why did I loose pieces of my memory?"

"It's a side effect of using that body it shouldn't last long though."

He looked to Optimus. "How do you plan to get my body back? Or do you intend to leave me in this form for the rest of my life?"

"We are doing the best we can with the resources we have to find your body. No being should have to drink very low grade energon for the rest of their lives."

"And with the minimal resources we have it could take a long while." Said Ratchet.

Starscream frowned.

"Maybe…" started Sam who then stopped.

All of them turned and looked at him.

"What is it Sam?" asked Optimus.

"I had an idea but I don't know…"

"Any idea is a welcomed idea."

He bite his lip then finally said. "Maybe we should try to contacted a Decepticon… after all he is one so wouldn't they have his body."

"Sam has a valid point, sir." Said Bumblebee

Starscream merely laughed at the idea.

"Sam you know as well as the rest of us that their kind can not be trusted." Said Ratchet

"Well…" he pointed at Starscream. "You've trusted him for the most part."

"That's because if he acts up we can step on him."

"Ratchet!" scolded Optimus as he looked to the medical officer. "Trust is the first step to bring peace to our kind." He looked to Sam. "We will try your idea Sam."

"Ironhide is going to be ticked when he hears about this." Said Bumblebee.

"Good thing he's with Captain Lennox isn't it." Said Ratchet to the younger mech.

"Come Starscream we shall contact the Decepticons." Said Optimus as he walked to the communications room.

Starscream followed after him hopping Sam's idea worked. The android like being told Optimus the frequency of the Decpeticon base as adjusted the radios and computers.

He handed him a human sized microphone. "Here and good luck."

He took the microphone he was now very glad his voice didn't change along with his body. "This is your commander Starscream can any one read me?"

His message was met by static.

"Can any one read me?"

More static.

He covered the microphone and looked at Optimus. "Soundwave obviously isn't don't his job." He said frowning.

He flipped a switch. "This will broaden out the broadcast so more can hear it."

He cleared his throat and then delivered his message. "This is your commander Starscream. I am trapped here on Earth I repeat trapped on Earth. My spark is stuck in this…" he paused thinking of what to call himself. "Human like body. I want my body back now!" he screamed into the microphone knowing that his troops would know he means business. He handed the microphone back to Optimus.

"I will leave the communications line open so we can pick up their response." He said sitting the microphone down on the computer consol.

"If they respond."

"Think positively Starscream. We will call you when they answer."

"Is that an Optimus way of saying 'leave my base now'?"

"No it's the polite way of doing so." He said pointing to the door giving him a faint smile.

He exited the room and walked back to the lobby area were Sam and Bumblebee awaited.

"Did you get a hold of them?" asked Sam

"Not exactly. I sent out a broad signal so any Decepticon nearby would hear it."

"Do you think that was a wise idea?" asked Bumblebee.

He chuckled then shook his head as he crossed his arms across his chest. A conceded grin played across his face. "I am their leader. They can't do any thing without me being there. They are the most helpless mechs ever." He said running his hand through his hair. "Besides _I_ have _my_ own troops." He said

"Your own troops?" asked Sam

"The Seekers." Said Bumblebee.

"Let me guess you didn't bother to tell your human about them."

He shrugged. "Clearly they are not as loyal as you think they are. After all none of them are here right now nor did they come with you to Earth in the first place."

He glared at him. "They were else where."

Bumblebee opened his mouth to say something else when Optimus entered the room.

"Peace isn't paved with insults either." He said stopping the young mech he looked at Starscream. "I thought you had left all ready."

"I got side tracked telling the boy about the Seekers."

"You didn't really tell me much besides me name is Sam." Said Sam in a frustrated tone.

"What have you told him about the Decepticons?" asked Starscream

"Only the important things." Said Bumblebee.

He smirked. "Being the only Decepticon here I guess it is my duty to tell you about our kind and clear up any Autobot propaganda."

The statement was met with glares from the Autobots present.

"All right if your willing to talk then I'm willing to listen." He said walking over to a nearby human sized chair and sat down.

"Ask what ever questions you want Sam." He said as he too sat down in a chair he looked at the two Autobots.

Bumblebee frowned then said something about getting some recharge while they talked.

Optimus simply walked back to the communications room without saying a word.

"What do you want to know?" asked Starscream in a calm tone of voice as he rested his feet on the edge of a table.

He paused looking around the room collecting his thoughts then finally said. "Why did you join the Decepticons?"

A bit shocked by the question he moved back in his seat as if Sam had hit him. "I said I'd answer about the Decepticons not me."

"You are a Decepticon. So I can ask questions about you."

He frowned. "My life is my life it is not a topic of conversation." He said bolting up from his seat glaring daggers at the teen.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to…" he was interrupted immediately by him.

"We're done here." He said turning away from him.

"I'm sorry I…"

"I said I'm done talking. Collect your car and let's go."

He sighed. "All right." He said standing up as he began to leave the room he looked back to him. "Look Starscream I'm really sorry I didn't mean to offend you I just thought…"

"Thought what? Thought that after one day we were 'friends' that we could talk about any thing."

"No…" started Sam but Starscream went on talking.

"Listen human or Sam whatever. I am not and will not talk about my personal life okay."

"All right." Said Sam holding his arms out as if he was defending himself. "I am sorry I won't do it again okay." He began to walk away again but said. "I'll get Bumblebee then we can go home and you can have your personal or whatever." He walked into the hallway where the recharge rooms were.

Starscream then realized maybe he had over reacted a bit to Sam's question. He considered apologizing to him once he returned but he wasn't sure if his pride would let him.

Next chapter coming soon hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks all for the reviews once again. Sorry it took so long to update once again.

To be like them

Chapter 4

It was a very awkward silent trip back to Sam's home.

Starscream once again studied the scenery around him worrying that this rock of dirt might soon become his new unwanted home. He sighed loudly as he stretched a bit.

"We're almost there." Said Sam very quietly almost in a whisper.

He grunted then said. "I know that I've seen the same slaggen trees and buildings to know when we're near your human colony." He said sarcastically.

"It's called a town and it's Tranquility."

"What ever! Just shut up and drive!" he shouted pounding his hand on the car door.

"Ouch! Don't do that!" yelled Bumblebee.

"What this?" he asked this time kicking the dash board as hard as he could.

"Stop it now Starscream or I will leave you on the side of the road to walk back to town."

"You wouldn't dare Autobot. You know that Optimus would be very angry if you left me all alone on the side of the road."

"I believe he would understand the situation and would most likely send Ironhide to pick you up."

He grumbled something under his breath preparing to start arguing again when Sam said.

"Please would you two stop fighting. It's like really annoying."

"No fleshy will tell me what to do." He growled as he started staring out the window again.

"Okay clearly I have pissed you off. Whatever the hell I said to do so I'm sorry all right. Please stop with the attitude and please stop hurting Bumblebee okay, that's all I ask of you."

He glanced over at him half heartedly. "Strong words from a human."

Sam sighed. "I don't want any trouble okay."

"Fine." He sighed turning back to the window. "I'll behave."

Sam couldn't tell if the Decepticon was being sarcastic or serious. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, Sam I'll behave… for now."

A small victory of sorts but Sam was happy that he was starting to get through to the Decepticon for now.

The car pulled into the driveway to Sam's home and the passengers got out again.

Sam opened the door to his home as Mojo charged out of the house barking again at Starscream.

"Go away you annoying rat!" he yelled at the small dog.

"His a dog and his name is-"

"Mojo I know." He looked down at the dog. "The small Earth creature is sure full of it."

"He's full of something all right." Said Sam as the two walked into the house leaving Mojo outside.

Sam walked over to a chair and turned on the TV and began watching it.

Starscream rolled his eyes and stated flatly. "Squishies watch way too much TV."

"No TV on Cybertron?" asked Sam not even looking at him.

"We have it well had it would be the better choice of words."  
"And you're saying you never watched TV?" he asked not buying into what he was saying.

He paused and the finally said. "Studying did get boring after a while when I was in the Academy."

"I know it." Said Sam as he flipped through the channels. "Why don't you sit down." He suggested looking back at him. "You standing there like that is making me nervous."

"Humans are bothered buy such small things." He said sitting down in a nearby chair. "Earth TV is probably stupid anyways."

Sam rolled his eyes as he continued to scan the channels and finally stopped on one channel.

It was like the TV absorbed Sam's soul as he said nothing nor moved as he watched the show.

Starscream on the other hand was not entertained by the Earth television. He got up from his chair and began to walk away.

"Come on you don't like CSI? I'm not surprised there isn't a Cybertronian version out there." Said Sam though he ignored him.

He realized that it had become night he decided to go back to his room to get some peace and quiet when he saw something shoot across the sky and hit with a loud boom. The shock of what ever it was hitting the ground shook the house so bad he almost fell down the stairs. "Slag!" he stretched grabbing the railing for support.

Sam said a few choice cure words as well mostly because the cable went out. He got up from the chair. "You all right?" he asked as he walked over to Starscream who was still clinging to the railing as if his life depended on it.

"Yeah I think so…" he said slowly letting go of the railing and standing up.

"What was that?" he asked right as he heard Bumblebee's engine start up and leave the yard going full speed. "Bumblebee!" he yelled though of course the car couldn't hear him.

"I think I know what it was." Said Starscream running past Sam and out the door.

"Damn it! Get back here!" he yelled chasing after him not realizing that Mojo was following him.

Sam followed him yelling at him to slow down or stop the whole time. He had lost sight of Bumblebee before the chase had even started.

The blond man ran off to a nearby wooded area behind some houses. Smoke was floating up to the sky Sam wondered why the residents of the house hadn't come out to see what happened yet.

Finally he saw that Starscream had stopped in front of a large crater that was made by what had fallen out of the sky.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Sam yelled trying to catch his breath.

He turned back to him. "You needed your exercise human." He stated turning back to the crater.

"My name is…" he was cut off by Starscream telling him to be silent. Offended he didn't get time to reply when he noticed as he had feared a Transformer crawled out of the hole in the Earth.

It stretched its mighty limbs as if it had been sleeping.

"No, no, no!" yelled Sam panic filled as he moved back away from it.

"Sam, human met Thundercracker." Said Starscream smiling as he nodded to the mech.

"Th-thundercracker?" Sam stammered. "Isn't he like a…" he trailed off.

"A Decepticon? Yes, yes he is."

Sam dumbfound couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know if it was fear or what that prevented his speaking.

Thundercracker stepped out of the hole while keeping an eye on Sam.

"D-does he talk?" asked Sam.

"When he wants to." Said Starscream shrugging.

Thundercracker lowered down staring at Sam still. "Screamer?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a squishy with you?"

"We'll get to that later." He said standing beside the blue mech's leg. "Where is my body?" he asked looking up at him.

"Your body?" he asked.

He rolled his eyes sighing. "I know I mentioned it in the message I sent out so where is it?"

He didn't answer him.

"Ignoring me is not wise TC." He said sternly

"TC?" asked Sam looking up at him. "You have a nickname?"

"Why is it talking to me? Tell it to leave me alone." Said Thundercracker.

"Pet! I'm not his pet!" yelled Sam.

"He's not my pet. The Autobots have been making me recharge at his residence." Said Starscream shaking his head about the whole thing. "But more importantly where is my body? Where are the others too for that matter?"

"Skywarp should be here soon to take us to the Nemesis."

"Here soon? Please tell me he's not going to drop in like you did." Said Sam.

He ignored him though Starscream quickly realized the problems of his 'dropping in as well' "The human has a point another meteor as they call it is probably going to cause NASA to show up here."

"He's all ready here. I'm sending him our coordinates now."

"How is he going to get here?" asked Sam feeling left out when he heard Mojo barking. "Shit!" he yelped just in time to see the small dog walk up to Thundercracker.

"What is that?" asked Thundercracker as the dog began to bark at him.

"It's a dog, TC."

"Dog? It's all small and… rat like." He said reaching out to the dog.

"No get away from Mojo!" yelled Sam.

"Can I kill it Screamer? It's noisy than the human." He said flattening his hand preparing to flatten the dog like a pan-cake.

"No! Don't let him kill him please!" yelled Sam as he ran over to try to get the dog.

"TC stop it. It's just a dog it can't harm anyone." Said Starscream.

Right as Sam got to the dog, Mojo raised his leg and peed on Thundercracker's foot.

Sam picked up the dog and ran as far as he could from the mech with out leaving the area.

Thundercracker paused staring down at where the dog had marked him. "It… lubricated on me!" he screamed shaking his foot.

"Stop it!" screamed Starscream holding up his hands to protect himself from being splashed.

"But it lubricated on me! Me! A seeker!" he screamed as he finally got the last drop off of his foot.

"Where the pit is Skywarp!?" demanded Starscream who was getting tired of the waiting and the talking.

Sam slowly came back over to them. "Look umm… TC I-"

The mech looked at him.

To Sam it didn't look like he was going to kill him but he wasn't exactly sure. He stopped a few feet away putting a little bit of distance between them. "I'm sorry Mojo peed on you. He does that."

The mech didn't answer Sam he simply said. "Warp sent a message saying he's on his way. Starscream what of the human? Is he going to come too?"

He nodded. "The Autobots will be more corporative if we have their pet human."

"Wait what?" before what was said could eve fully go through Sam's mind there was another mech standing in front of them. "Whoa what the hell?"

"Met Skywarp." Said Starscream

"I thought TC was lying when he said you've been held captive by a human." Said Skywarp.

"It's not like that! I-"

"Silence Sam." Said Starscream turning to him grinning evilly. "If you wish to live I suggest you be silent and do as I say."

Sam was now afraid, he knew this wouldn't end well for him. "What about Mojo? He'll pee all over the Decepticon forces."

"Leave the rodent."

"I can't-"

"Leave it!"

Sam reluctantly placed Mojo on the ground. "Sorry boy." He said to the dog.

Starscream grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where Skywarp was standing. "Say good bye to your home human named Sam."

There was a bright flash of light and the next thing Sam knew he was standing in the desert in front of a huge ship.

"Whoa." He whispered.

"Welcome to our base, Sam." Said Starscream


	5. Chapter 5

To be like them

Ch 5

"This can not be happening." Said Sam as he shook his head and put his hands behind his head in pure shock. He looked at Starscream. "What the hell man!?" he demanded pointing at the giant ship beside him. "You just… freaking kid napped me!!"

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Humans all ways state the obvious."

"You kidnapped me! That's like a felony!"

He shrugged. "It's to my benefit. Come human this desert heat probably isn't good for you." He said nodding to the ship.

Sam threw up his hands and yelled. "Do you realize what you have done!? Optimus is like going to kill you like five times over, my parents are like going to… freak out and did I mention that KIDNAPPING IS A CRIME!"

He sighed.

"Screamer do you want me to squish the human?" asked Skywarp.

Sam's eyes widened with panic as he moved as far as he could away from the purple mech.

"That will not be necessary Warp." He said turning and walking towards the ship. "Come on Sam or I will let them kill you."

Sam looked at the two mechs and ran off after Starscream. "Wait! Please wait!"

"I knew you'd change your mind." He said not stopping or slowing down for the teen.

Sam heard behind him the two mechs following along talking to themselves. "So these guys are they your friends?" he asked after he finally caught up to the quicker man.

"They are my wingmates."

"Wingmates?" he paused. "You mean your group of warriors, right?"

"Yes…" he looked back at them. "Though some times they still act like sparklings." he sighed noticing that the two exchanging a few playful punches back and forth. He paused as the massive door to the ship slowly opened to let them in.

"Whoa." Sam whispered as he watched the mighty door open.

Starscream walked in the ship with Sam following him and behind the two was Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Starscream." stated a cold flat voice.

Sam gasped as he soon noticed the blue mech who 'greeted' them. "Another Decepticon, how many are of you guys are there on Earth?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Starscream ignored the teen and said. "Soundwave long time no see."

"Cut the slag Starscream." the blue mech looked right at Sam. "Why is that human here?"

"That human has a name." mumbled Sam

"That human is here as a bargaining chip to the Autobots." he held out his arms. "As you can see I am not my normal self and given the fact their equipment is still functioning I believe they can help me."

"I do not believe that this was your original plan."

"Plan what plan?" asked Sam becoming worried.

He waved his hand. "Some things are done better with out plans." though there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Starscream your plans all ways include lying and changing things to get your way." he lifted up his hand and charged up his gun. "Lying is not a wise choice."

He gasped but before he could say anything Sam yelled. "Wait!" he ran in front of Starscream. "You can't kill him."

He lowered his gun a bit. "Human interference is not a factor either. Termination will be immediate."

"NO! No termination, no none of that shit… slag whatever you call it. This man or uh mech is your guys' leader right?"

"Starscream's leadership was never officially approved."

"Exactly you can't off your leader…" he paused realizing what the mech just said. "Wait he's not your leader I thought…" he looked at Starscream who simply shrugged.

"He was acting leader in Megatron's absence the first time this time I am the acting leader till Megatron's return."

Sam not knowing what exactly Starscream had done to his fellow Decepticons to lose his position among them decided to say something on the situation. "I have news for you then…was it Soundwave? Megatron is dead er offline."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I did it, I killed Megatron!" he announced proudly. He heard the three Decpticons present gasp.

Soundwave raised his weapon to the teen. "You human killed our mighty leader?" he demanded.

"Oh shit!" yelled Sam fear stricken once again.

"How can a mere human kill the mighty Megatron?"

"The All Spark." he said in a lower voice trying to calm the situation. "I put in his spark it over loaded him and destroyed his spark."

Sam was surprised when Soundwave lowered his weapon.

"The story matches Starscream's however how are we to know that he didn't implant this idea in your mind."

"You don't believe me?" asked Sam sounding annoyed. "Great." he said throwing up his hands realizing that things weren't going his way. "What do you need to believe me? Megatron's rusted body!" he exclaimed. "Your leader is dead. D-E-A-D."

"You know where his body is?"

"Well…" he paused.

"The human is lying, the human must be taken off line." he said raising his guns again.

"Wait!" yelled Sam.

"Why?"

"I can help you. I can get you supplies or whatever you want."

Soundwave paused lowered his weapon once again. "You human will help us defeat the Autobots."

"What? I- I can't do that. Look I said I'd help you with supplies not kill my friends."

"Agree or die those are your choices human."

"I- I agree." he said weakly feeling very defeated.

Soundwave nodded and turned away from them. "There is still work that needs to be done before we can plan our attack, I leave the human in your care for now." he said as he walked into a nearby room.

Sam sighed the situation was looking very dark, he was at the Decepticon base and he didn't even know exactly where it was even at, the Autobots didn't even know what had even happened to him, and on top of all that he had agreed to kill his own friends just to save himself.

Sam's broke away from his thoughts when he soon noticed that Starscream was walking away from the group. "Hey!" he yelled following him.

"You're following me." he stated coldly with a bit of amusement.

"What you think you can just leave me here with them." he said pointing back to the two seekers who where conversing with themselves.

He laughed saying. "You actually trust me? Me the treacherous of all the Decepticons?"

"I don't really have much of a choice do I? After all _you _were the one who brought me here leaving me with very few options." he said rage growing in his voice as he continued to follow him.

"Whatever." he said shrugging.

"Well what is this supposed plan that Soundwave was talking about? Is it the whole 'bring the human here so we can get him to kill the Autobots plan'?"

Starscream was getting quite annoyed with the boy's many questions. He turned around to face the teen. "Listen human." he said coldly. "Plans are on a as you humans call it 'need to know bases' and _you_ don't need to know. Are we clear?"

"Great!" he yelled throwing his hands up in the air again in frustration "First you kidnap me, then that whole thing with Soundwave happened, and now you won't even tell me why you brought me here!"

Sam soon felt the optics of the other two Seekers focus their optics on him after he finished that sentence. He thought for sure his life was going met a cold horrible end but instead Starscream began to laugh at him. A very cold uncaring laugh as he began to say.

"Don't waste your time on the human." he laughed coldly waving his hands to signal he wanted no harm done to Sam. "You think yelling at me will get your way?"

Before Sam could answer Starscream continued.

"Raising your voice may scare a child or help you get your way with your parental units but it will not work on me, Sam." He said turning around to continue his walk to where ever it was he was going. "If you want you can leave. However I don't recommend it, after all it's a long walk to America from here." he finished laughing almost sadistically as he began to walk away.

An overwhelming feeling of dread washed over Sam as he let out a defeated sigh when he heard one of the Seekers say.

"Don't worry about it human. Starscream hardly ever lets _us_ in on his plans." said Skywarp who walked closer to him.

Sam didn't reply instead he looked wide eyed at the two mechs.

Skywarp held ups his hands to show he meant no harm. "Starscream ordered us not to hurt you." he lowered his hands. "Organics are not as gross as I thought they would be. What do you think TC?" he asked looking to the blue mech.

"One lubricated on my foot." he grumbled.

The purple mech flinched. "Ewww a human lubricated on you?" he asked looking at Sam as if he was the guilty party.

"It was Mojo I had nothing to do with it!" he yelped in defense.

"It was the… Mojo?"

"It was a dog Warp. Though it looked like a rat like creature." said Thundercracker.

"What's a dog?" asked Skywarp.

"A dog is a…dog, Warp."

"You don't know what a dog is either do you, TC?"

He looked away not saying anything.

Sam decided to get their attention. "Hey umm… can I get a tour of the base. After all I might be here a while."

They looked at each other.

"Well Warp? Can he get a tour?"

"I guess he can, TC." he said folding his arms.

"Get going then."

"I'm not taking him."

"Well I'm not either."

The two began to argue, Sam was beginning to wonder if they argued like this often.

"Hey…" he said trying to get their attention again.

"Well I'm older than you." said Thundercracker.

"Only by a few cycles."

"I'm still older than you though."

"Well Starscream is older than both of us."

"What kind of argument is that?"

"A good one!"

"Guys!" yelled Sam. The two finally looked at him. "Why don't both of you give me a tour."

"The human has a good idea, Warp."

"Oh so your listening to humans now TC?" Asked Skywarp

"What kind of argument is that?" he asked again trying to settle this once and for all.

He paused. "Yeah well you're just jealous that I can argue better than you."

Sam sighed as he mumbled. "Oh my God." as he shook his head getting annoyed with the two's fighting.

"Jealous? A protoform can argue better than you, Warp."

"Well I'm better looking."

Sam decided to try to stop them again before a real fight broke out. "All I want is a tour, please!" he yelled.

"How about we pick this argument up later." said Thundercracker.

"Fine by me." said Skywarp who mumbled afterwards. "I'm still better looking than you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, I have had a case of writers block for a while. Once again Thank You to everyone who reviewed :)

_To Be like Them_

_Chapter 6_

Starscream stood in the middle of his old recharge room/research area. He let out a small size once again feeling as small as an ant by the objects that were once meant for him. He was just pleased to be back to the closest thing that had been his home in a long while. Not that he had exactly missed Cybertron but Earth wasn't vary pleasant either. He decided his best bet was to create some makeshift furniture for his current height. After all he could barely see the top of one of his chairs never mind sitting in one.

He began collecting various pieces of scrap metal and parts hoping he would have enough to make something or at least anything. He created a respectable looking chair out of four old rods and two scraps of metal. Though the chair lacked in comfort which he soon discovered after sitting in it, it at least fit his needs. He leaned back staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't seem to get his mind to focus on any one thought since this whole ordeal began. He bit his lip assessing the current events. He was trapped in this human shell, his body is somewhere sparkless, and lastly no one not even himself seems to know how or why this is going on. His mind drifted back tot he dream he had the day before. He remembered vaguely in the dream his two wing mates were trying to talk him out of doing... something. Frustrated he let out another long sigh and closed his eyes. Starscream was never much on recalling images during his recharge cycle. Trying to cure the mental cobwebs he began focusing his mind once again one the situation.

Mentally he picked through his dream. He remembered being in a lab and staring at a screen. He recalled Skywarp and Thundercracker both being the lab with him and speaking to him then he remembered his response to them... "_No buts. This is the only way I can regain my rightful place."_

He suddenly bolted up from his chair causing the back of it to fall off. The dream solidified his suspicions. He did do this to himself and his two wing mates knew about it all along.

_"Those lying pit spawns."_ He thought as he began walking to the door to confront his fellow wing mates. The door _woosed_ open before he got to close enough to it.

"And this is Screamer's courters." Said Skywarp as he part-ways stepped in with Sam standing beside him and Thundercracker remaining behind him.

"You." blurted out Starscream without thinking.

"Me?"

"You two know about... this." he stumbled over his words. His anger was effecting his speech.

The three looked at him confusion. Looks of confusion clearly marked on their faces.

He mentally reformed his sentence trying to prevent having a break down of sorts. "You two, my dearest brothers knew about this." He said pointing to his chest. "You knew about me doing this to myself! And you didn't tell me! I sat here for Primus knows how long trying to remember what the slag happened to me and you two knew all along!"

"Screamer we-" Started Thundercracker before he was cut off.

"I asked you," He screamed pointing at the blue mech. "My most trusted "friends" if you knew and you lied!"

Thundercracker held up one finger. "Technically I didn't lie I just-" he was cut off again.

"You chose not to tell me! Both of you! You..." His sentence came to a quick end when a sharp pain went though his chest. He gasped grabbing his chest.

"Whoa! You all right man?" asked Sam running over to the doubled over ex Seeker.

"We killed him!" Cried out Skywarp as he covered his mouth and looked away in horror.

"Starscream! What's wrong with him?" asked Thundercracker.

"Starscream?" asked Sam as he placed his hands on the other man's shoulders.

Starscream was shaking, his breathing had slowed down considerably, and thin trails of tears were running down his cheeks. He felt like he wasn't functioning anymore. There was a dull roaring sound in his audio receptors which soon cleared up. The first thing he heard was Sam call out his name secondly he realized that he was being supported by the human.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked

He nodded he could hear his two wing mates voicing their own versions of concern. "I think I'm okay." he said pushing Sam away and supporting himself. His throat suddenly felt dry and his body felt shaky. He stood still for a few seconds collecting himself while the room seemed to spin around him.

"What happened?" asked Skywarp.

"I don't know." He said looking down at his still shaking hand.

Starscream thought for sure right then and there he was going to go offline but here he stood still breathing lightly much lighter than before and shaking and trembling all over. It felt his spark was failing but he was much too young for his spark to suddenly extinguish.

"Maybe you should see a medic or something." Suggested Sam as he moved away from the ex-Seeker.

"I can get-" Thundercracker was about to say when Starscream stopped him with a sharp no.

"The human has a point." Skywarp started though he hated to admit that Sam was right about something. "Your in a squishy human form you might be… you know…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine!" Starscream yelled trying to push the incident in the back of his mind. "I'll with you two treasoness imbeciles later! Right now the most important thing is I need my body back!" he screeched living up to his namesake.

"You should calm down. Maybe that's why-" Thundercracker started before Starscream cut him off again.

"I will calm down when I'm back in my own real form! Till then I will do whatever it takes to get my glorious self back!" He yelled as another pain went through his chest this time he choose to ignore it.

"So does our fearless leader have a plan?" asked Skywarp

"I need the data I saved when I did… this to myself. It should be on my computer."

"Okay." Said Skywarp as the he and Thundercracker simply looked at him.

He sighed. "I can't reach the fragging computer you glitchs!" he screamed.

"Oh, sorry Screamer." Said Skywarp as he lowered his hand down for the ex-Seeker. "Climb on I'll get you up there."

"No!" he said hatefully. "Thundercracker you will assist me."

"What the slag Screamer?" asked Skywarp sounding almost offended as he moved his hand which was replaced with Thundercracker's.

Starscream climbed on Thundercracker's hand.

"Ready?" asked Thundercracker.

"Just get me to the slagging computer."

He nodded as he lifted him up to the computer. Starscream climbed on to the computer keyboard. He decided the best method to access his computer was by jumping on each key and use his body weight to press the keys. Though this was a crude method unfitting for one such as himself he had no choice since he knew if he gave either one of his wing mates his password they would break into his computer later. Slowly he 'typed' in his password and the computer lit up with life.

"Okay." He said as he pressed on the arrow keys to access his files and pressed the enter key.

The first entirety on the screen was in bold print and he knew it was the right one.

"Operation Secession?" asked Thundercracker.

Starscream ignored him as he opened the file. Under the heading the file simply read. "I Starscream will regain the trust of the Decepticon forces by destroying the Autobot enemy. I will achieve this by placing my spark in my faux human body and gain the trust of the Autobots and their pets." He grinned to himself. How could he possibly forget a plan as simple as this. It was so simple and easy there was no way it could fail, he could feel it. All though he still had one problem he didn't know where his real body was and the file didn't even so much as offer a hint.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Sam from below.

Best of all the human Sam couldn't see the file from the floor he could still continue with his plan. Better yet he could probably get the human and his Autobot friends to help him find his body. Starscream had to stop himself from smiling as he turned towards the edge of the computer. "No. I didn't find anything. I probably didn't create the file." He said as he gestured for Thundercracker to lower him back to the floor.

"Well that sucks." Said Sam.

"Indeed it does… suck as you say." He said nodding. "I believe our best course of action is to return to the Autobots' base since my fellow Decepticons are being unhelpful."

"What about Soundwave? I mean he sounded like he was serious."

"He likes the charisma to even lead his own creations I don't think we should worry about him." He turned to Skywarp. "Teleport us." He simply said.

As soon as he finished that sentence the four of them were whisked away back to the park in Tranquility that they originally had left.


End file.
